


Held with love

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Prome, M/M, Shapeshifting, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Exhausted as he was, Prometheus reverts to a shape he hasn't taken in a long while, in front of the last and first person he wanted to show it to





	Held with love

“Euden, let me down now!”

At the moment, Prometheus could do nothing but curse having gotten exhausted enough to revert back into his Dragon form. It had been such an absurd amount of time since he last did so, he was even closer in shape to his child form than what he’d actually should look like.

Of course, Euden had immediately picked him up.

“Nope! I refuse to do so!” He said, holding Prometheus the way one would hold a stuffed animal, which wasn’t that far from what he looked like at the moment. “I’m taking you back to the Halidom the way you are right now!”

“EUDEN!” The Dragon was more than aware he should have seen this coming, given his boyfriend’s love for cute things. Well, he had no choice then…

Gathering his energy, Prometheus let out a flash of light as he shifted back into his humanoid form, hoping Euden would let him go by doing so. However, even if Euden had to shuffle around awkwardly a bit in order to remain on his feet, the King was strong enough to keep carrying his beloved with relative ease.

Except that, instead of doing so the way one would carry a stuffed animal, Euden carried his Dragon the way a groom would carry his bride.

“Ok! Let’s keep going!” Euden proudly said, before stopping upon noticing Prometheus’ attempt to hide his growing blush with his hands. “I mean… Only if you want to, Prome. I’m sorry if I’ve been making you uncomfortable.”

“… N-no. It’s ok.” He admitted through his hands. “I… Don’t really mind, actually. It’s nice. Being carried by you, like this. S-so, you may keep doing so!”

“Alright! Let’s go, Prome!

“Euden? I didn’t mean we can go back to the Halidom like this! Euden!? EUDEN!??”


End file.
